The Stun Gun Story
by waikiki23
Summary: One shot based on "Ke Kinohi". Danny says he had been popped with a stun gun "Hoboken, Halloween '02" Did Danny ever tell the rest of Five-0 what happened that night?


**Aloha! I'm back! This is a one shot based on episode 13-**Ke Kinohi. I wondered what Danny's stun gun story was, so I decided to write it. I hope you like it. Please read and review!****

****I do not own Hawaii Five-0, but Danny is still number 1 on my wish list. Steve and Chin and tied for number 2.****

_Hoboken, NJ October 31, 2002_

"I hate this time of year," Danny Williams said, sighing loudly and dramatically. His wife of two years, Rachel, smiled. Rachel was 8 months pregnant with their first child. They were turning all their lights off, getting ready to leave their two bedroom apartment for a romantic dinner at Rita and Joe's Italian Restaurant.

"I know you do Danny. I'm not much for Halloween myself. Remember, we don't celebrate it in England.," Rachel said, heading out the door first. Danny followed, locking the door behind him.

They linked hands and began walking down the street. Costume clad kids and adults alike were wandering the streets, canvassing the neighborhood for treats.

"I thought of another name for a boy," Danny said, smiling at his pregnant wife. They had been thinking of baby names for the past five months, but had never really settled on a boy or a girl's name.

Rachel glanced over, "Really, what name?"

"How about Matthew McLean?"

Rachel thought about if for a moment. "I like that Danny. I'm sure Matt would love that too."

"Yeah, thought of it this morning. I just really like that combination of names together."

"Well, what if it is a girl?" Rachel asked as they stopped at a cross walk.

"I've been giving that some thought too. I like the name Grace," Danny replied, looking both ways as the light turned green and he and Rachel walked across the street.

"That's pretty. What about Grace Nicole?"

"I like that. Grace Nicole. Yeah, I like that a lot," Danny replied, grinning. So absorbed in talking to his wife that he never noticed Laurel and Hardy come behind them. Not until one pulled out a gun and pointed it at the young couple.

"Okay, stop you two."

Danny froze, turning slowly to face the two men behind him and his wife. He knew it would be a bad move to pull his gun out, as a fire fight could start and Rachel could get hurt. Once they were facing the muggers, he stood more in front of Rachel to protect her and the baby.

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping his voice controlled.

"Your valuables, what else? Come on, hand it over," "Hardy" said in a gruff voice, the gun never wavering from Danny and Rachel. "Laurel" held a black bag out to Danny, motioning for him to dump his wallet and jewelry in.

Danny pulled his watch and wedding band off and took his wallet out of his pocket. He nodded at Rachel to pull her rings off and hand her wallet over.

As soon as the two muggers had what they wanted, "Laurel" closed the bag, and "Hardy" put his gun away. Before Danny could pull his own gun out to stop the muggers, "Laurel" pulled out a stun gun and hit Danny with it in the neck. The last thing he remembered before his world went black was the scream of his pregnant wife.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

_Present Day_

"So, what happened next?" Kono asked, leaning forward in her chair. She and the rest of the Five-0 task force were sitting around the fire pit on the beach at Steve's house, drinking beer and regaling each other with stories from their past. Kono had pressured Danny to tell about his run in with a stun gun that he had mentioned earlier in the week, after Steve had been popped by one in his home.

"When I woke up, I was in the emergency room, and Rachel was nowhere to be found," Danny replied, taking a swig from his beer. The memories of that evening played out in perfect detail that it was as if it was the day before.

"Where was she?" Chin asked, throwing a stick into the fire.

"Believe it or not, she was upstairs, in the delivery room," Danny said, his face and eyes lighting up. "Rachel went into early labor from the excitement of the evening."

"Wow. Did you get to be with her?" Steve asked, glancing over at his partner. He had never heard this story before.

"Yes. Thankfully, there was no permanent damage from the stun gun, just a little pain. I held a bag of ice in one hand on my neck while I held Rachel's hand with my other. Grace came into the world the night Rachel and I were mugged."

"Wow, that's an interesting story Danny," Kono said, looking over at the New Jersey native.

"Yeah, it started out as a bad evening, but it was one of the best days of my life. My daughter came into my life that night."

They sat around for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the beautiful evening. Then Steve said something that started a Danny rant, his hands moving a mile a minute. The others started laughing, easing the tension of the past few days. Once his rant was over, they decided to call it a night, before they were called into action to serve the citizens of Hawaii.


End file.
